


How to care for a sick Jonny d'Ville

by schrijverr



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Caretaking, Caring Ashes, Caring Marius, Caring Tim, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jonny d'Ville Gets A Hug, Sickfic, Soft Jonny d'Ville, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: Jonny isn’t feeling well after a night of drinking, when Tim finds out he isn’t just hungover but actually sick, he takes care of him and ropes Ashes and Marius into it as well.
Relationships: Jonny d'Ville & Ashes O'Reilly & Marius von Raum & Gunpowder Tim
Comments: 14
Kudos: 99





	How to care for a sick Jonny d'Ville

**Author's Note:**

> After Mechtober and Halloween I am back on my regular bullshit :D
> 
> You can also find this work on my tumblr, which is @schrijverr as well. Hope you pop in and say hi, cause I'd love to talk to y'all!!

Jonny felt woozy. It suddenly hit him when he stood up from the table they had all sat at during the night as slowly more alcohol made its way into their systems while they played cards. 

He blinked heavily a few times and tried to steady himself on his feet as the ground continued to sway beneath his feet.

Ashes noticed him struggling and laughed: “Still can’t handle your liquor, can you, Jonny?”

“I can, shut up.” he frowned at them, then started to doubt himself. He wasn’t that drunk, was he? No. He couldn’t be, he had drank much more than this in the past and he had been fine, he knew how to hold his goddamn liquor. 

But why was he so dizzy then?

Shaking his head in an attempt to clear it almost made him fall over and he grumbled something about needing to lie down as the rest of the table laughed at him while he stumbled away.

When he finally collapsed on his bed, after a walk that took way too long for the length it was, he groaned in relief. He felt terrible. He hoped the hangover would be less shit than this, it had been so long since drinking had gone over wrong that he barely recognized it.

The next day he woke up feeling even more shitty then when he’d gone to bed. He had a terrible headache and when he’d tried to sit up he had nearly vomited all over himself, almost not making it to the toilet before his stomach emptied itself.

Now he was still sitting next to it. He hadn’t found the energy in himself to get up from the floor and the coolness of the toilet bowl was welcome against his forehead.

He had practically decided to just stay there for the entire day and wallow in misery when the door of his room slammed open with a bang making him wince in pain as his headache flared up again.

Tims entirely too cheery voice called out: “You still alive, d’Ville?”

“Go away.” Jonny groaned back, “Too early.”

Poking his head around the entrance of the bathroom Tim grinned as he took in Jonnys state and said: “It’s been over a day, Jonny. How much did you even drink?”

“Not that much.” Jonny said with a frown, before Tim turned on the lights and the sudden brightness made him vomit again.

“You sure, because you look like shit.” Tim laughed, the bastard.

Jonny shot him a glare and told him: “I didn’t even finish my bottle, fucker. I did not drink too much, it just fell wrong or something.”

Then the effort that had taken was too much and he sagged against the toilet once more as he hoped that Tim would kindly fuck off and turn off the lights as he went.

Alas no such fate was in the cards for him, because instead Tim told him to stop being a baby, before he bodily picked him off the floor and slung him over his shoulders in a fireman carry. He also picked up the bin and handed it to Jonny with a: “Don’t ruin my clothes or I will skin you.”

Jonny did not have any fight left in him and felt too weak to do anything other than give Tim a shaky thumbs up, before clutching the bin tightly near his face.

It had been good foresight of Tim to hand him said bin, because by the time they got to the main area Jonny was dry heaving in it, spit dripping from his lips since there wasn’t anything else in his stomach to be vomited up as reflective tears ruined his already smudged make up.

Tim by this point had gotten quite concerned.

He had thought Jonny was being dramatic, but right now he wasn’t so sure. It was unusual for him to react to a small amount of alcohol like this and Tim did vaguely remember Jonny drinking not that much.

Putting the First Mate gently down on the couch Tim knelt down in front of him and looked into his eyes. They were hazy and blank and didn’t seem to notice Tims expression grow even more concerned.

“Hey, Jonny, hey, look at me.” he waited until there was small sound of recognition, “You really are feeling shit, eh, no dramatics?”

Slowly Jonny shook his head, then he grinned slightly and said: “I’m never dramatic.”

A bit of relief washed over Tim, but he didn’t let is show as he rolled his eyes: “Not feeling bad enough to stop being a lying little shit, I see.”

Then he was suddenly confronted with the fact that he had no clue what to do now. His plan had been to throw some water in Jonnys face before giving him something for a hangover, but that plan was kind of fucked over by the fact that Jonny wasn’t hungover.

He awkwardly asked Jonny: “Uhm, is there anything I can, you know, do for you? Maybe get you back to bed or something?”

Jonny curled into himself, clutching the bin tightly to his chest and murmured: “Don’t wanna move. Cold?”

“Should I get you a blanket?” Tim asked, completely unsure of how to proceed.

Sliding onto his side Jonny nodded and shut his eyes again.

That was Tims cue to bolt, which he did. He knew he had an extra blanket in his room, he’d kept there just in case, back when he was still suspicious of Auroras ability to keep the ship running to everyone's preferences. 

It seemed so dumb looking back on it, although he was glad he had the blanket now, he thought as he pulled the fluff bunch from a chest.

He hoped he would get back before Jonny was found by another crew member who didn’t know what was going on with him, since he already felt guilty enough for practically kidnapping him from his room, even if he had found him miserable on the ground next to the toilet with no intention of moving.

Returning to the couch he’d left Jonny on he was glad to see Jonny peacefully asleep on his own, the bin next to him on the ground.

Tim gently tucked Jonny in and grabbed some guns to clean, before carefully sliding Jonnys head in his lap and silently setting to his task while he kept an eye on Jonny.

After about two hours of silence it was broken by two sets of footsteps and the sound of Marius and Ashes arguing about something. 

At the sound Jonny stirred slightly under Tims hands, which he had on his head since he was playing with his hair, something he had started doing after he was done with cleaning his guns. 

Tim tried to soothe him and keep him asleep, so right as Marius and Ashes entered he gave them a glare and shushed them.

They seemed taken aback by it, but stayed silent as they shot Tim a questioning look. He pointed to Jonny and softly said: “He’s sick.”

Ashes raised a brow and told him: “He’s probably being melodramatic, you saw him stumble after drinking. I told him he couldn't handle his liquor.”

“I thought so too, but he barely drank anything for his standards.” Tim replied.

“He is right, Ashes. Jonny was pretty moderate.” Marius commented.

“I still don’t believe it.” Ashes crossed their arms, before kneeling next to Jonny and saying: “Hey, Jonny, come on.”

Tim was too late in his attempt to stop them and soon Jonny blinked open his eyes slowly and croaked: “Ashes? What? You?”

They hummed: “Oh, he really seems out of it.” then they a bit louder they said: “Jonny, are you good? What’s happening?”

“He’s sick, Ashes.” Tim shot them a glare.

“Yeah and if we know what he has maybe we can fix him.” Ashes glared back, they pointed at Marius, “We got our Doctor here, he should be able to help.”

“We both know Marius isn’t a real Doctor.”

“Hey!”

“Shut up, Marius.”

“No need to be rude, Ashes.” 

“Just look at Jonny, von Raum.”

Marius softly repeated Ashes words in a mocking manner, but also squatted down next to them to take a look at Jonny. He smiled at the First Mate and gently said: “Hey there, buddy. Tim said you feel a bit unwell, can you tell me what you feel?”

Jonny squinted at the light and the noise, before burrowing his face into Tims lap and mumbling: “Pain, bad.”

Ashes and Marius shared a look, then turned to Tim, who gave them an ‘I-told-you-so’ face, after which he turned back to Jonny and continued to pet his head again.

Marius nodded, more to himself, then attempted conversation with Jonny once more: “I get that you’re feeling awful, Jonny. I can see you’re sick, but I need specifics so we can maybe lessen the pain and the bad feeling.”

Turning his head back to Marius as he peaked at the Doctor over Tims knee, Marius had to stop himself from fawning over the cute picture Jonny made. Then he said hoarsely: “Stomach feels weird and head hurts, lights bright.”

“Good, good, well done, thank you, Jonny.” Marius smiled at him.

Jonny nodded, closing his eyes and turning back into Tims lap seemingly satisfied with his contribution. 

“He also vomited a lot.” Tim told him.

“So what’s the verdict, Doctor?” Ashes asked him.

Under two pairs of scrutinizing eyes, Marius carefully said: “I think it’s a stomach bug native to the planet we were just on. It’s probably not going to spread from him, which is good news!”

“Oh no, what is the bad news.” Tim asked, a warning tone in his voice.

“Nothing bad, nothing bad.” Marius quickly assured him, “Just that we cannot do anything other than keep him hydrated and warm until this blows over.”

After a beat Tim said: “Then we should probably get him some water, since I don’t he’s been drinking anything since he was with us.”

“No wonder he has a headache then.” Ashes exclaimed.

“It’s not my fault, I just picked him up from the floor and put him somewhere soft.” Tim replied indignantly.

Marius got up with an eyeroll and as he walked away to get some water for Jonny, he called over his shoulder: “Arguing isn’t going to make him feel better.”

He did not see Ashes and Tim flipping him off in sync, having found a common enemy in Marius and the fact that he was right, which was annoying.

While he was gone, Ashes looked at Jonny and also petted his side for a moment, then they asked Tim: “Are you okay? How long have you been sitting here with him?”

“A few hours now. Two, maybe three.” Tim shrugged, “He’s been asleep the whole time, just woke up to vomit a few times. It’s been alright, cleaned my guns. Although my leg has fallen asleep.”

“Wanna switch?” Ashes asked.

“What?”

“Switch.” they repeated, “I take him for a moment, you can stretch your legs.”

Tim gave them a look and teased: “I thought you said he was just being dramatic. Does your little black heart still has a bit of caring left in it.”

Ashes glared at him and threatened: “You’re stuck there, Tim. I wouldn't try anything when you can’t run from me.”

“Alright, alright.” Tim raised his hands disarmingly, “But I honestly wouldn't mind the switch.”

Right at that point Marius returned with the water and announced: “I think someone is going to have to hold him up while he drinks and I also think he isn’t going to be pleased by that fact, so lets be nice.”

Tim nodded and softly woke Jonny up again. The First Mate in his lap whined slightly when he got woken up and pouted as he blinked his eyes open slowly.

“I know, Jonny, we’re all meanies for waking you up.” Marius smiled at him, “But I have some water for you, it’ll help with the headache and probably the jucky taste and the dry throat. You can go to bed again right after, I promise.”

Jonny smacked a bit when Marius mentioned the taste and dry throat and grimaced, making the three other chuckle. He squinted at them suspiciously and hoarsely pouted: “Are you laughing at me?”

Tim ran a hand through his hair and smirked: “Of course not, Jonny.”

It seemed like Jonny didn’t really believe him, but he did allow Tim to lever him up into a sitting position, leaning heavily against Tims side.

He wanted to take the glass from Marius hands, but he shook his head and kindly told him: “I would let you. I know you don’t like it, but I think you would like it even less when you drop all the water on yourself.”

“Who says I’m gonna do that.” Jonny croaked.

Marius raised an eyebrow at him and shared a disbelieving look with Ashes and Tim. Tim quickly glanced at Jonny then rolled his eyes, while Ashes just shrugged in a way that asked ‘are-you-really-surprised?’

“I’m not saying you’re going to do that.” Marius sighed, “Just for me, okay.”

Jonny hesitated for a moment, but in the end he was tired and feeling bad and he honestly didn’t really feel like arguing, especially not while they all were being so nice to him and taking care of him.

So he didn’t protest when Marius raised the glass to his lips and helped him drink as he softly said: “Take small sips. That’s it.”

After the glass was empty Tim and Ashes swapped places. When Tim first started to get up Jonny made a small, confused noise, which he would later fiercely deny ever happened, as he gave Tim a hurt look.

Tim had to bite his lip to stop himself from either squealing or laughing at Jonny, before he explained: “My legs are a bit dead, so Ashes is going to stay with you for a while so that I can stretch, okay?”

A look of relief swept over Jonnys face that he quickly hid as he huffed: “Whatever, not like I care.”

All three suppressed an eyeroll at the obvious lie, but no one commented. 

Ashes lowered Jonnys head until he was comfortably resting in their lap. He yawned then yawned again although he tried to power through it: “What are- what’re y’all gonna do?”

“Just mill around here, don’t worry about it, Jonny.” Marius quickly said, shooting a look at Ashes and Tim that Jonny couldn't see since his eyes were already closed.

“Goo’, goo’, ‘cause, you know, I was just gonna” a small yawn, “stay here too and-” and Jonny was asleep again.

Both Ashes and Tim couldn't stop the small snort at that and even Marius had to admit that that was pretty cute and funny. 

“I am so teasing him with this when he’s feeling better.” Ashes grinned.

“God, yes.” Tim agreed.

Marius hesitated for a moment, then defectively said: “First lets make sure he does feel better, alright. I am filling up another glass of water for when he wakes up and I’m making him broth, he needs a bit of food in his system.”

Then he hurried off to the kitchen.

Tim stretched and told Ashes: “Are you going to be okay on your own for a while? Because I need to walk around a bit right now and I feel like Jonny needs better clothes than his stinky drinking clothes. It’s alright now, but when you’ve been sitting with him for a while, you’ll notice.”

Ashes made a disgusted face at that, before they shooed him out, telling him that if it really got that bad he’d better do something about it before it became their problem.

Giving them a lazy salute and a semi-scared grin Tim wiggled his legs a bit, before walking off to do what he had just said.

Meanwhile Ashes had taken up petting Jonnys hair with one hand while they flicked a lighter off and on with the other. 

It seemed Jonny was out of it for now, apparently it had taken a lot out of him to sit up and drink, something that would have worried them more were it not for the fact that he was literally immortal and it would only be mildly uncomfortable if he died from this.

They saw Marius for a short second as he gave them the glass for when Jonny woke up again and checked up on them. Once he was satisfied with the answer he left them alone again with their thoughts.

Jonny hadn’t been sick in a long while and it was strange to see him so cuddly and, not weak, but softer. He always took great care in maintaining a tough exterior that they sometimes almost forgot the boy he’d once been when they’d first met.

As they pondered this for a while, Jonny groaned and suddenly turned away from them as he hunched over the couch to vomit in the bin that was there. 

He startled Ashes a bit, but they hurried to make sure he didn’t fall off the couch and, when it seemed his stomach had expelled all the water in it, they pulled him back onto the couch properly where he immediately whimpered slightly as he curled up against their chest.

Ashes could feel that he was quivering slightly and in a brief moment of tenderness they allowed themself to hold him close to their side and stroke his back as they whispered: “That seemed uncomfortable. Are you okay, sweetheart?”

“Throat hurts.” Jonny whined.

Silently they thanked Marius foresight as they got the glass and held it up to Jonnys lips as they gently said: “Here, drink this, it might help.”

Jonny frowned at the glass and tightened his lips as he refused to drink the water. Ashes frowned in turn at Jonny and asked: “Why don’t you want to drink the water?”

“I don’t wanna throw up again.” he whispered.

“Why don’t you take a small sip to rinse your mouth and you spit that out and then after that you take three sips, just three, you don’t have to drink the whole glass.” Ashes reasoned.

Jonny nodded and Ashes helped him do just that, before letting him sag against them again so that he could fall back into a fitful sleep.

It was at this point that Tim came back carrying a stack of clothes, makeup wipes, sandwiches and some things they could do while sitting down, like playing cards and some books. 

He plonked it all down on the table and softly announced: “Jonny, we’re getting you in better clothes, buddy.”

The pile on the couch named Jonny just squinted at him and didn’t cooperate.

Ashes rolled their eyes and stated: “This is weird and I hate you for this.” as they started unbuckling his belts.

When those were off Jonny seemed willing to exchange his waistcoat and shirt for a soft sweater and his trousers for comfy joggers, although he did grumble and whine during the whole process and wiggled grouchily under his blanket when they were done.

Then, as Jonny continued to rest, Tim and Ashes started playing a game of cards, no high stakes or anything, just for fun, and ate some lunch.

They were just finishing their third round when Brian poked his head around the door frame and said: “Hello, are you all alright? Marius said Jonny wasn’t feeling well and you were keeping an eye on him. Is he okay?”

Tim glanced over to Jonnys sleeping form, then said: “He seems alright now, but he was vomiting earlier and he has done nothing but sleep, apparently it wasn’t just a hangover keeping him in his room.”  
“That’s terrible.” Brian sounded concerned as he walked over to them on the couch to see Jonny for himself.

Jonny was fast asleep, his mouth a bit agape as he breathed softly. He was curled up under a big blanket and his makeup was smeared over his face staining Ashes trousers as he smushed his face into their leg.

Brian bit his lip lightly to keep himself from chuckling and instead commented: “Well, he seems to be in good hands. Shouldn’t we get rid of the makeup though?”

“I got the stuff.” Tim nodded to small pile at the edge of the table, “But he was already fussy about us forcing him in comfortable clothes that it didn’t seem worth it, it’s not like he’s noticed yet.”

Shrugging Brian made a ‘that’s-fair’ face, before he asked: “Is there anything you need? I can get it for you.” both shook their head, “Well, if you think of something give Aurora the message and she’ll tell me, okay?”

“Okay, thanks Brain.” Tim smiled, while Ashes gave him a lazy thumbs up.

He gave them an awkward wave before leaving. Don’t get him wrong, he loved his crew mates and checking up on Jonny after he’d heard the First Mate was sick was only logical, but he didn’t really like people touching him and with how he’d found Jonny, he didn’t mind not being the person to keep an eye on him.

By the time Marius showed up with the broth Tim and Ashes had switched places again and had turned to playing _Uno_. 

Marius raised an eyebrow and the two fierce fighters arguing softly about Uno rules, while Tim tried not to jostle the sleeping Jonny. He cleared his throat and held up the broth: “Willing to help me get this into Jonny?”

Ashes gave the steaming broth a suspicious look: “Is that a smart idea, Marius? I mean just the water alone made him vomit again.”

“Yeah, I know, but he needs some food in him if he wants to recover, your body can’t heal itself without fuel.” Marius explained.

They gave him a slow one over, before they nodded. 

While that was going on Tim had awoken Jonny, who blinked heavily as he tried to get away from Tims waking hand with little success. He mumbled: “Wha’s goin’ on?”

“Marius has some broth for you. You need to eat, Jonny.” Tim told him.

Jonny frowned and tried to hide under the blanket as he shook his head. Tim sighed: “Don’t be difficult, Jonny.”

That made Jonny peak out from under the blanket as he complained: “I’m not being difficult.”

“If you’re not being difficult then you will let us give you some broth to help you get better.” Tim said a bit harshly.

Jonny flinched away from the tone and stopped complaining. Tim felt a bit bad about it, but he was glad Jonny was allowing him to get him into a semi-sitting position.

Marius sat down next to Jonnys hips on the couch so that he could feed Jonny the broth. However, Jonny had slept through most of the day and felt a bit better now and he was not about to let Marius feed him, that would be embarrassing.

“I can eat fucking soup on my own, von Raum.” he said, crossing his arms.

“Jonny, I love you, but you absolutely can not do that right now, so I am going to feed you and you’re going to be fed, alright.” Marius told him, not willing to argue about this.

Let it be known that Jonny does not give in easily, he would fight and argue in any other circumstance, but his brain just cut out when Marius told him he loved him and he just gave in, a happy feeling bubbling up in his chest after Marius smiled: “Good job, buddy.”

Later he could be mad at himself for being so pliant and so happy about being cared for and praised, but right now he was sick and he could allow himself a few comforts.

Marius was pleased to see Jonny cooperate, obediently opening and closing his mouth around each spoon. It was only after about half the bowl was empty that Jonnys eyes flickered between Marius’s face and the spoon, before he refused, keeping his mouth shut.

“Are you full?” Marius asked kindly.

Unsure Jonny nodded, as if he wasn’t certain Marius would let him stop or get mad at him for wanting to stop. It made Marius sad to think about, so he shoved the thought away and smiled as he said: “Well, I’m proud you made it this far, well done. I’m glad to know you have at least some food in your system.”

Jonny visually brightened at Marius words and allowed a pleased smile to take over his features as he sagged back onto Tim.

It was nearing evening and all three knew that soon most of the others would come barging in expecting dinner, which had been Jonnys turn to provide and the reason Tim had bothered trying to wake him up in the first place.

“We should probably get him out of here so that all the commotion and shit won’t make him feel worse.” Ashes broached the subject.

“Yeah, a proper bed will help as well.” Tim agreed.

Marius rolled his eyes and said: “I’ll cook, just take care of him, alright?”

“Thank you, Marius.” the two grinned.

Tim easily swept Jonny up in his arms bridal carry, but Jonnys stomach didn’t agree with the sudden movement, so Ashes had to quickly grab the bin and hold it up to Jonnys mouth as he emptied his stomach of most of its contents once more.

Jonny made a pitiful sound as Tim softly apologized over and over again as he started walking, gently swaying Jonny a bit until he had calmed down.

“What’re you doin’?” he asked, squinting.

“We’re taking you to a proper bed, sweetheart, you need it to get better.” Ashes answered him from where they were walking next to Tim.

A look of fear flashed over Jonnys features and he timidly asked: “Are you going to leave me there?”

The vulnerability in his eyes stabbed Tim in his chest and he took a different turn than he had planned as he smiled: “Course not, Jonny. Your bed smell of sickness, so I’m taking you to mine and I’m going to make sure you don’t vomit in it.”

“I’m not gonna do that.” Jonny huffed, but the relief was clear on his face and it was kind of hard to look grumpy while he was literally being cradled in Tims arms.

“I know.” Tim said teasingly as he rolled his eyes.

Ashes didn’t comment on Tims softness to their First Mate, since he hadn’t said anything about the pet name and the caring of them either. It was a silent pact that they weren’t going to mention this ever again, teasing long since forgotten, and gauging Jonnys actions it was likely he wasn’t going to either.

They opened the door to Tims room and allowed him to pass them. 

He gently put Jonny down, before tucking him in, he then took the bin to the bathroom where he emptied and rinsed it.

When he returned Jonny was barely clinging to consciousness, but he was fighting against the sleep as he clutched to Ashes hand.

Tim sat down next to him on the bed and told Ashes: “You can stay if you want, but you can also come relieve me in a while and save some food for me. We’ll be fine.”

“You sure?” they asked.

Getting conformation from both, they nodded: “Then I’ll check up on you after dinner and if he’s too annoying I won’t mind watching over him for tonight.”

Tim chuckled and Jonny pouted as Ashes left. They would return later to find the two fast asleep in each others arms with Jonnys head resting on Tims chest. They would laugh silently at them, before leaving again, promising themself to check up on them the next day.

In the morning Tim would pass Jonny over to Ashes, promising to come back with a smile and a ruffle of Jonnys hair.

It took a whole week for Jonny to recover and the news of him being sick traveled quickly through the crew, everyone had watched over him for at least a few hours, though Ashes, Marius and Tim were pretty protective over their time with Jonny and took the lion share.

As the week passed and Jonny got better, it became increasingly difficult to take care of him. He kept insisting that he wasn’t weak, which most found stupid, because he was literally sick and being sick or needing some care wasn’t weak.

However, it was pretty easy to convince him to accept their affection, even if they did have to fight for each piece of comfort given to him.

When he finally did feel better, he celebrated by making a big meal for everyone, happy that it wouldn't make him vomit anymore. Though most knew it was also his way of saying thank you, both for taking care of him and not mentioning it.

The crew accepted the meal gladly and kept their mouths shut about the whole thing, but Jonny did hug everyone a bit more, which was a good improvement. 

Everyone needed some caring every now and again.

**Author's Note:**

> I got a really nice tumblr ask about my Jonny sickfics a while back and I am 100% a simp for nice messages, so I couldn't resist, oops
> 
> Not really happy with Marius in here, because his little shit-ness doesn’t shine through as much as it deserved, but I also feel like he has strong big brother energy, so that might be overriding the need to be a fucker.
> 
> Comments are the best and I love Kudos too, so thank you so much if you leave any, you're the best!! <3


End file.
